There are an expanding number and variety of network-enabled devices that can be used to remotely access applications, services and information, to interact with others, and to monitor or control local and/or remote processes. It is common to have clusters of such connected or smart devices, e.g., at homes, businesses, public places, and so forth. Some clusters can be mobile, e.g., on a user's person, and/or in a user's car, public transportation, and the like. These clusters of devices are sometimes referred to as a local ecosystem, and can go well beyond desktop, laptop, and tablet computers to encompass the full range of endpoints with which humans and/or machines might interact.
Devices are increasingly connected to back-end systems through various networks, but often operate in isolation from one another. As technology evolves, connection models will likely expand, flow into one another and allow for a greater cooperative interaction between devices. Cooperative interactions between devices can provide applications across business, industry, law enforcement, military, health, and consumer markets.